happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Mushroom Kingdom". Plot (At Bowser's Castle, the Koopalings returned from the warp pipe with the chicks on their bags) *Koopatrol #1: Welcome back. Head this way. *Koopatrol #2: Let's go guys. To the prison room. (At the prison room) *Bowser Jr.: What now? *Larry: Let's trap them. *Ludwig: That's it. To their cages. *Larry: Good choice. (The Koopalings trap the baby penguins in the cage) *Bowser Jr.: All done. *Larry: Yes. Let's go home. *Wendy: What? We are already home. Are you blind? *Larry: No. *Morton: Hey! Morton hates meanies. *Iggy: So does you. *Bowser: Guys, everyone out and thank you for getting the baby penguins for me. *Bowser Jr.: Let's go. *Wendy: This is all your fault. (The Koopalings left the prison room) *Erik: *wakes up* Daddy? *Bowser: *roars* *Atticus: Ahh! It's a monster. *Bo: Oh no. We're trap! *Ashley: It's okay Boadicea. I don't know what happen. Where's everyone? *Lauren: Who are you? *Bowser: My name is Bowser. The King of the Koopas. You guys are now trapped with me. *Erik: Get us out of here! Did you capture Shippo? *Bowser: No. I don't know who's Shippo is. Is anyone's name is Shippo? *Kids: No! *Bowser: No! My ears! I hate you kids. I'll get you next time. *leave the room closed and hard* *Erik: What kind of dinosaur he is? *Bo: He must be a mix of a turtle or a t-rex hybird. *Atticus: This place is super hot. It smell like leopard seal's breath in here. *Erik: We must escape by morning. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: There we are. The Pipe who stole our kids. *Lovelace: It's a warp pipe. It leads to another universe. *Sven: Like Last Time on a penguin island, we will travel in a new world. *Phoenix: Let's get moving. *Noah: Wait! How will we jump on the pipe? *Mumble: I don't know. We need stairs to get in. *Terry: I have an idea. (Terry grab a ice block and sculpture it as a stair) *Terry: Done. *Lovelace: Place it to the pipe. *Terry: Sure man. *move it to the pipe* All clear. *Perxio: Hop on everyone. We're going in. *Mumble: Let's go hop on. (Everyone hop into the pipe. At Yoshi's Island, all of the Yoshis are at the beach.) *Birdo: Hey Yoshi, ready to leave? *Yoshi: Yes. It's time to start off with a new beginning. I mean...adventure. *Birdo: Okay. Good luck. (Dorrie appears) *Dorrie: Come on Yoshi, hop on. *Yoshi: Let me get on you. *Dorrie: Okay, here we go. *Yoshi: Thanks, bye Birdo. *Birdo: See you later. (Dorrie and Yoshi ride on to the Mushroom Kingdom continent. At Rock Rock Mountain in a forest.) *Mumble: We are here at last. *Gloria: Wow, it's not snow this time. But green things called grass. *Mumble: Yeah. It feels good. *Phoenix: We must find those monsters who have our kids. *Ramón: Hey Mumble, i'm back. *Mumble: Ramón. Where were you? *Ramón: Me and the amigos were walking back to Adelie-Land until everything that caused happen. It's a party. *Mumble: Everyone gotta make room. This is just like last time. *Raul: You promised to do it. *Rinaldo: It's always from you. *Mumble: Alright then. *Phoenix: One at a time through the warp pipe. *Nestor: Come on amigo, let check something that is cool. *Lombardo: Not now Nestor, i think forests are spooky. *Nestor: No it not Lombardo. It's always fun. *Carmen: Boys, why do you always complain? *Nestor: What? Nothing. *Lombardo: To the heck of it, no. Not anymore. It doomed from here. *Nestor: Doomed? You never ask why? *Phoenix: You stop yappin' and go in the pipe already! Our kids are in danger! *Rinaldo: Good. You ruined everything. *Nestor: Oh, quit whining about it. *Phoenix: Quit it! Both of you. *Rinaldo: Now it's again. I'm out of here. *Nestor: Wait! Rinaldo, what have you done? *Raul: Guys, we shouldn't pick him in the first place when we were kids. *Lombardo: Yeah. The Five Amigos is getting a darker age. *Ramón: We lost a member. Four of us is now. Come on. Follow him. *Mumble: Okay. Let's go. (At the Mushroom Forest) *Mario: Luigi, do you know how to get to Rock Rock Mountain? *Luigi: No. I wouldn't know. Follow me. (Wario and Waluigi sneak on the Mario Brothers) *Wario: Well, well, well. Waluigi, we got big plans for the Mario Brothers. *Waluigi: We will stop them and smash them into pieces. *Wario: Yes. This is much of a good plan. They won't go to Rock Rock Mountain this time. *Waluigi: Ha ha ha ha ha. Losers. (Back at Rock Rock Mountain) *Mumble: It's a mountain and a forest. Do you know? *Perxio: Yes. It shines so good from the sky. *Mumble: I know. *Phoenix: Yeah, it's a nice view. *Mumble: And what in the world is that up there? *Gloria: It's a question mark block. *Ramón: It also floats. *Lovelace: That my friend is a ? Block. *Terry: Let me try. *jump on the ? Block* and reveal to be a Mushroom* *Mumble: It getting away! *Terry: What is that. *hold a mushroom* *Lovelace: That's a Mushroom. *Terry: It has eyes. Don't eat it. *Lovelace: Eat it! *Terry: Fine. *eat the mushroom* Not bad. *Rinaldo: Was it a bug? *Terry: No. *Nestor: Rinaldo, you again. *Rinaldo: There's a brown headed monster with feet. And there's a yellow turtle. *Mumble: There's monsters? Yes. They stole our kids. *Rinaldo: Here he comes! *Goomba: What? *Terry: Yeah you. You stole my beautiful daughter. *Goomba: I didn't steal your daughter. *Koopa: I didn't steal it too. *Mumble: Don't you dare lie to us. *Goomba: Oops, run to Bowser! *run* *Koopa: Right back at you. *run* *Lovelace: Sven stop them! *Sven: I'm on it. (Sven chases after the Goomba and Koopa Troopa) *Sven: Come back here! (Goomba and Koopa Troopa continue to run from Sven) *Goomba: Shoot. I don't like getting blamed. *Koopa: Me too. (Sven jump on the Goomba and kick the Koopa's shell) *Koopa: Uh oh. Naked. *Sven: Oh no. *saw a lot of Goombas in a pack* *Goombas: Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahaha. *Sven: Mama mia. Ciao! *Lovelace: What happen Sven? *Sven: There's more of these! *Lovelace: Oh no. *Galoomba: We are the Goombas. *Goombas: *laughs* *Mumble: Monsters. *Phoenix: Yes, but we must take them out. *Galoomba: Hey. Fighting or what? *Sven: You have to pass me first. *Galoomba: Are you the "Mario" of puffins? Well, if you do. Come fight me. *Phoenix: Jump on their heads. It's a weakness they have. *???: I can handle this. *Phoenix: Huh? (Koops arrive in battle) *Rinaldo: No. Not another enemy. *Koops: Relax. I'm a good one. *Rinaldo: Okay. Who are you? *Koops: My name is Koops. Hey you! Stay away from the wild penguins. *Galoomba: Well, you gotta past us before you past before me. *Phoenix: Let's fight these bad guys. *Koops: I can handle it. *Mumble: Go ahead, you're in charge. *Phoenix: Yes, we would enjoy having help. *Koops: Ready? *Galoomba: Yes. *Phoenix: Time to fight. (Koops fight againist the Goomba pack) *Galoomba: *run to the penguins* AAAAHHHHHHH!!! *Sven: *kicks Galoomba in the face* *Galoomba: OOOH! AAHHH! *Koops: Take one! *throw a goomba at Galoomba* *Galoomba: Curse you all. I'm reporting to King Koopa Bowser. *Koops: No. You're not reporting it to Bowser. There already a lot of exile Koopas around. *Galoomba: You wouldn't ask me. *Koops: So what? Are you gonna continue fighting? *Galoomba: Yes. You defeated my Goomba pack. *Phoenix: Yes, but we will defeat you now. *Koops: Prepare yourselfs. *Galoomba: Dare ask me. *Koops: Ready? *Galoomba: Or not. (A female Goomba move the boulder and smash it at the Galoomba) *Sven: Yes. *Koops: Thank you. (The female Goomba jumps and reveal to be Goombella) *Koops: Thanks Goombella. *Goombella: You're quite welcome. *Koops: Wait, don't go. What about the penguins? *Goombella: Penguins? *Koops: They're from the real world. *Lovelace: We're sure are. We came to help. *Koops: Help? What do you guys want? *Mumble: We need help. Our close-land friends have their kids, but not us. *Koops: Sad to say this. But you gotta find them on your own. *Phoenix: Bowser took them. You must help us get our kids back. *Koops: You're kids? Well, follow me. I will take you to the cliff. I will teach you to fly. *Goombella: Koops, penguins can not fly. *Koops: What? I'll teach them to fly. *Phoenix: Actually, we cannot fly in the sky. It's impossible. *Sven: I will make them fly. I teach the kids to fly back at my puffin homeland. *Koops: Uh, okay. *Goombella: Are you guys ready to fly like birds? *Mumble: Yes. We are ready. *Koops: Come on everyone. To the cliff. (In Mushroom Gorge) *Mario: Hey Luigi, wanna play a game? *Luigi: What? What is it? *Mario: Just jump on the mushrooms. That's it. *Luigi: Alright. I'm playing. (Mario and Luigi jump on the mushrooms as high like a bird) *Mario: Wee haa! *Luigi: Weee hooo! *Mario: This is fun. *Luigi: It's like a trampoline again! *Mario: Incredible. *Luigi: Hop to the hop! *Mario: Follow me Luigi, race to the end. *Luigi: Alright. (At the cliff of Rock Rock Mountain) *Koops: I need to teach them to fly. *Phoenix: Teach us to fly so that we can get our kids back. *Koops: First, you lift your wings. *Goombella: You mean fins? *Koops: Yes. Penguins have fins. (The penguins all lift their flippers) *Koops: Good. Next, try floating in the air like what the Fly Guys did in the morning. *Sven: Come on guys. Listen to what he says. *Koops: Next, fly. *Mumble: How? *Koops: You'll see what happen. *Phoenix: Show us. *Koops: Look. (A Ty-Foo blow hard, making the penguins fly) *Mumble: It works! *Koops: Yes. That what i'm talking about. *Phoenix: I see. *Koops: Now, lead to the sky. *Phoenix: Ok, let's do it. *Sven: Where? *Koops: To the sky. *Phoenix: Let's get going. Come on, fly like a man. (The penguins start flying to the sky) *Koops: Yes! Penguins can fly! *Goombella: Koops, you bet the imaginary works. *Koops: It did. It's totally real! *Goombella: Woo hoo! You got that one. *Phoenix: Thank you guys! Come on, let's rescue our kids. *Goombella: And be aware that there Paragoombas in the sky. *Phoenix: We will watch for them. *Koops: Go. You're ready to fly. *Phoenix: Ok, let's take flight. *Goombella: Now go! (The penguins start flying in the sky) *Phoenix: It really works. *Mumble: Sure is brother. *Ramón: I love this place. Rocks with stones in color. *Phoenix: I know, amigo. *Ramón: It also reminded me of the color stones when we were kids in art class. Rinaldo did the best ones and Raul did the funny things here. *Raul: Flop flop fly. *Rinaldo: Flipin' the sky. *Mumble: Come on guys, fly all the way to the end! (The penguins follow Mumble flying to the sky of every sky world) *Noah: Feeling good. Sven teach us the magic. *Sven: It always work. But we do have to find a place to land. *Mumble: Yeah. It always safer for us to go. *Raul: We are almost there. *Phoenix: Yeah, I can feel it. *Nestor: Where are we gonna land? *Mumble: We may land on the forest or something. *Phoenix: I agree. Let's do that. *Nestor: How about on a beach? *Mumble: The Beach? No. Something else. *Rinaldo: A party? *Mumble: No. How about, a plain. *Phoenix: A plain? Okay. Let's go. *Carmen: Where's the landing spot? *Phoenix: We are looking for a landing zone. *Mumble: Well, there gotta be a place. *Phoenix: I agree, brother. *Mumble: Come on, we found a landing spot. Right here. (They landed in the forest of the Mushroom Kingdom) *Mumble: Now this place look similar. *Phoenix: Okay then. *Terry: I think we would find out. *Mumble: Follow me, we can get along together and that's final. *Terry: Okay. Come on guys. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 3) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters